Jour de fièvre
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Naoto n'est pas le genre de personne à tomber facilement malade, mais cette fois, sauter tout habillé dans une piscine par un temps aussi frileux a eu raison de son système immunitaire. Heureusement qu'il a un petit frère aussi attentionné et prévenant que Naoya pour prendre soin de lui. -Pur amour fraternel et beaucoup de fluff-.


Je crois que c'était très aléatoire. Qui aurait cru que c'était si dur d'écrire du fluff fraternel, hein ? (d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression de n'écrire que ça en ce moment). Enfin, il était temps que je finisse cette fic. Naoya a bien galéré. Promis, Naoya, la prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour d'être malade et de te faire chouchouter. Parce que le fluff de frères, c'est la vie, voilà tout.

* * *

Naoto se frictionna machinalement les bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Mais rien à faire, ses vêtements trempés collaient à sa peau et les gouttes d'eau glacées qui se détachaient de la pointe de ses cheveux lui glissaient dans le cou de façon très désagréable.

"Nii-san ? s'inquiéta Naoya en le voyant frissonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as pris froid en sautant dans la piscine pour sauver Sakie-san ?

-Non..., prétendit son frère, probablement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai enfilé des vêtements secs. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à l'hôtel."

En effet, à l'exception de son manteau, qu'il avait abandonné sur le bord de la piscine au moment de plonger dans l'eau, tous ses vêtements étaient trempés jusque dans la moindre fibre de tissus, et au vu du temps frileux qu'il faisait ce jour-là, il était fort à parier qu'ils ne sècheraient pas de sitôt. Tout en s'installant dans la voiture aux côtés de son frère, Naoya lui lança un regard inquiet. Ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir dans cet état, à renifler et à frissonner de froid. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas tombé malade.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Naoto s'effondra à plat ventre sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en marmonnant.

"Nii-san ? l'appela Naoya, abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Naoto d'une voix étouffée car il ne daigna pas relever la tête du coussin.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Je suis juste fatigué. Et je meurs de froid."

Sur ces paroles, le grand frère se redressa lourdement et se traina jusque dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, enveloppé dans un peignoir et les cheveux encore un peu humides, il paraissait en meilleure forme, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rougis et fatigués. Naoya se figura que c'était dû au chlore de la piscine et ne posa pas plus de questions. Bientôt, Naoto se changea dans le pantalon de survêtement et le t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir et se pelotonna sous les couvertures.

"Nii-san, pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes tes chaussettes ? s'étonna Naoya.

-Parce qu'il fait terriblement froid, dans cette chambre."

Le frère cadet haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Il faisait très bon, dans la pièce, et pour s'assurer qu'aucun courant d'air ne venait incommoder son frère, il inspecta la fenêtre. Elle était parfaitement fermée et hermétique au froid qui régnait dehors. Naoya renonça à comprendre, se plongea dans un livre pendant une heure ou deux, puis se mit au lit à son tour. Il était dix heures du soir et plus aucune lumière ne brillait dans la chambre des frères Kirihara. Naoto s'était couché à seulement huit heures. Mais il fallait garder à l'esprit que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait sauté dans la piscine d'un lycée au milieu de cinq étudiantes noyées pour en sauver une sixième. Cela aurait épuisé n'importe qui.

/

Naoya se réveilla subitement au son de gémissements ténus.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Nii-san ? s'inquiéta-t-il en repoussant paresseusement ses couvertures. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Oui..., haleta le grand frère d'une voix faible. J'ai mal... partout..."

Maintenant tout à fait anxieux, le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans s'accroupit près du lit voisin et examina le visage de son aîné dans la semi-pénombre. Les cheveux noirs semblaient humides, collés par paquets sur ses tempes, son front et son cou, et de fins sillons de sueur traçaient des lignes le long de ses joues cireuses. Péniblement, Naoto entrouvrit ses yeux noirs, que Naoya devina rougis et injectés de sang. Un frisson d'inquiétude lui remonta jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, mû par quelques instincts, il posa doucement sa main sur le front de son frère. Il sentit la moiteur de sa peau, sa chaleur et ses sensations embrouillées par la douleur.

"Oh, non. Nii-san, tu as beaucoup de fièvre, s'alarma le jeune homme."

Naoto marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et grimaça de douleur. Son petit frère le fixa avec inquiétude, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Et puis, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des soins à apporter à son aîné, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de prendre soin de lui lors d'une quelconque maladie. Chez eux, c'était leur mère qui soulageait leurs fièvres, et le centre de recherches grouillait de médecins. En désespoir de cause, il creusa dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait vaguement de leur mère expliquant qu'un bon bain tiède ferait chuter leur température et il se redressa.

"Nii-san, je vais... je vais te faire couler un bain, d'accord ? annonça-t-il d'une voix anxieuse."

Naoto loucha dans sa direction mais il peinait tant à garder les yeux ouverts que bientôt, ses paupières retombèrent. Le coeur serré, Naoya se dépêcha dans la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et se pencha au-dessus de la baignoire pour la remplir d'eau tiède, point trop chaude pour ne pas être inefficace, et point trop froide pour ne pas faire frissonner son frère. Ensuite, il fallut tirer Naoto de son lit pour le convoyer jusqu'à la baignoire, et ce ne fut pas chose facile. Il ne réagit même pas quand Naoya ôta les couvertures et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses bras pour l'inciter à se redresser.

"Nii-san, s'il te plaît, lève-toi, plaida-t-il. Je sais que tu as mal, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de te soulager, d'accord ?"

Naoto grogna de douleur en réponse et ne fit pas mine d'ouvrir les yeux. Et puis, alors que son petit frère commençait à désespérer, il roula lourdement sur le côté, jeta ses jambes le long du matelas et se redressa sur un coude. Aussitôt, Naoya se pencha et passa un bras autour de son dos, puis posa son autre main sur son torse pour le stabiliser. Il l'aida difficilement à se mettre de debout (Naoto était fichtrement lourd) et le guida avec précaution jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas chose facile, car son frère ne tenait presque pas sur ses jambes et se trainait plus qu'il ne marchait. Une fois sur les lieux, un autre problème fit son apparition.

"Nii-san, déshabille-toi, intima Naoya à son grand frère qui paraissait à peine réaliser dans quel lieu il se trouvait. Je t'aiderai à monter dans la baignoire après."

Mais pour ce faire, il fallait d'abord libérer les bras de Naoto, dont l'un était passé autour des épaules de Naoya. Cependant, comme il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, le jeune homme dut le faire assoir, et il n'était pas certain que son frère parviendrait à se relever. Rien que faire passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête paraissait lui demander un effort considérable et Naoya dut l'aider, ainsi qu'à se débarrasser de son pantalon de survêtement. Le laissant en sous-vêtements, il le souleva péniblement une nouvelle fois et ce fut un miracle s'il parvint à l'installer dans la baignoire. Puis, une fois son grand frère dans l'eau tiède, Naoya se redressa et commença à se tordre les mains, indécis. Très bien, et maintenant quoi ?

Il se força à la logique. L'eau du bain ferait probablement chuter la fièvre de Naoto, du moins pour un moment, et ensuite il faudrait le remettre au lit, dont les draps étaient, Naoya s'en était aperçu, trempés de sueur. Il rebroussa chemin et fouilla dans le placard de l'entrée, où il avait déjà trouvé des draps de rechange. Il dut se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour les atteindre, et recula précautionneusement, le lourd paquet de couverture, taie d'oreiller et housse de matelas dans les bras, jusqu'aux lits. Là, il entreprit de défaire le couchage de son frère, jetant la literie marquée de tâches de transpiration à bas du matelas, puis les amassant en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Il refit ensuite le lit avec les draps propres, et cela lui prit bien plus de temps que prévu. Il n'avait jamais fait son lit de toute sa vie -sa mère, son frère puis les femmes de ménage s'en étaient toujours chargés à sa place-, et manqua finir empêtré dans la housse de matelas, puis se coincer les doigts sous le sommier en pliant les draps qui dépassaient. Enfin, le lit fut fait et il se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de bain auprès de son frère.

"Tout va bien, Nii-san ? s'enquit-il. Tu te sens mieux ?"

Seul un marmonnement enfiévré lui répondit, puis la tête de Naoto dodelina mollement sur le côté. Naoya hésita un instant, puis alla quérir un pyjama de rechange parmi leurs maigres effets, qu'il composa en alliant un pantalon blanc en coton et un t-shirt noir à manches courtes. Il disposa le tout sur le couvercle des toilettes, puis aida tant bien que mal son frère dégoulinant à sortir de la baignoire, non sans finir à moitié trempé lui aussi, car Naoto, bien incapable de se redresser tout seul, s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui. Naoya le sécha rapidement, le rhabilla et le reconduisit au lit. Il éprouva un véritable soulagement lorsqu'il étendit doucement son frère sous les couvertures et le borda jusqu'au menton. Il s'accorda une minute de repos, puis s'installa au chevet de Naoto sur l'une des deux chaises qui meublaient la chambre, muni d'une bassine d'eau froide et d'une petite serviette, qu'il disposa sur la table de chevet. Il s'en servit pour rafraichir doucement le front et les joues enfiévrés de son grand frère et glissa le linge humide sous les épaisses mèches noires pour soulager sa température.

Il avait réfléchi en changeant les draps : son frère avait besoin de voir un médecin, mais à une heure pareille il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un docteur accepte de se déplacer jusqu'ici. Car, vu l'état de Naoto, le trainer jusqu'à un cabinet médical était impensable; non seulement il ne tenait pas debout mais en plus, il paraissait avoir sombré dans une profonde inconscience. Cependant, Naoya ne s'imaginait pas non plus appeler une ambulance, l'état de son aîné ne devait pas être si grave que ça -du moins, il l'espérait très fort. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. Il lui aurait bien donné un des médicaments dénichés dans la trousse de secours de la chambre, mais lui faire avaler des gélules était impossible vu le sommeil agité dans lequel il avait sombré.

A partir de ce moment-là, Naoya dormit peu. Il craignait trop d'aller se coucher et de découvrir que l'état de son frère avait empiré pendant son sommeil. Aussi, il demeura résolument enfoncé dans l'inconfortable chaise, les jambes allongées devant lui, luttant de son mieux contre la fatigue. Ses visions de la journée l'avaient épuisé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Et, bien inconsciemment, Naoto allait l'aider à rester éveillé.

A deux heures moins le quart du matin, Naoya fut soudainement tiré de sa torpeur par les tremblotements de la bassine à côté de lui et les frissonnements de l'eau qu'elle contenait. Interloqué, il fixa le récipient agité jusqu'à ce que des fissures apparaissent dans le verre.

"Nii-san ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant au chevet de son frère."

Naoto haletait plus lourdement que quelques heures plus tôt, en nage. Il était si faible que son pouvoir échappait vraisemblablement à son contrôle et commençait à fendiller la verrerie de la chambre. Un nouveau craquement, et Naoya s'aperçut avec effroi que l'ampoule à l'intérieur de la lampe de chevet était en train de se fissurer.

"Nii-san ! répéta-t-il en prenant son frère par les épaules. Nii-san, reprends-toi ! Tu vas détruire la chambre !"

Mais Naoto était complètement inconscient, et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Impuissant, Naoya assista au fendillement de toutes les ampoules de la chambre, de tous les récipients jusqu'aux verres qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bain, et même de la fenêtre.

"Nii-san, calme-toi, je t'en prie ! plaida-t-il en enlaçant à moitié son grand frère."

Il constata ensuite que le chiffon qu'il avait posé sur son front était sec et s'empressa de retourner le plonger dans l'eau frémissante. D'une main douce, il appliqua le tissu humide sur le visage de son frère, puis eut l'idée d'éponger sa nuque, ses épaules et la naissance de son torse. Cela parut calmer Naoto, qui se détendit peu à peu. Sa respiration se stabilisa, puis son pouvoir sembla se résorber et la verrerie de la chambre cessa de trembler.

Naoya s'aventura près de la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Impuissant, il fit courir son doigt le long de la cassure qui marquait la moitié de la vitre en diagonale, puis regagna sa chaise.

A trois heures et quart du matin, Naoto se redressa subitement, les yeux écarquillés et le teint blafard. Avant que Naoya, ensommeillé, n'ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se courba en avant et, agité de spasmes, il se mit à vomir. Par réflexe, il s'était penché hors du matelas pour salir le moins de linge possible mais rendit tout de même sur les draps et sur son t-shirt. Naoya, attristé de le voir aussi mal, lui passa doucement la main dans le dos pour apaiser les tressaillements convulsifs de son corps et grimaça en bougeant son pied juste à temps pour éviter que son frère ne lui vomisse dessus.

"Nii-san, ça va mieux ? murmura-t-il lorsque Naoto cessa de régurgiter un mélange d'eau et de son repas du midi."

Il s'était penché avec préoccupation pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de son frère, et son teint maladif le dispensa de répondre à la question. Il aida son frère épuisé à se lever et le conduisit aussi vite que possible dans la salle de bain avant que les vomissements ne le reprennent. Il l'installa devant la cuvette des toilettes et retourna avec lassitude dans la chambre souillée. Une nouvelle fois, il dut défaire puis refaire le lit, et la pile de literie sale gagna encore un étage. Il chercha un troisième pyjama pour son frère, mais ne trouvant pas de pantalon assez confortable pour faire l'affaire, il décida que Naoto se contenterait d'une chemise. Et qui sait, il aurait peut-être moins chaud.

Quand il revint auprès de lui, son grand frère avait recommencé à vomir et Naoya, gentil et attentionné, s'assit sur le carrelage avec lui pour le calmer en lui caressant doucement le dos.

"Nii-san, ça va aller, murmurait-il en parcourant son dos secoué de tremblements d'un mouvement lent et régulier. Calme-toi, ça va passer."

Naoto rendit pendant de longues minutes, puis retomba sur lui-même, vidé de ses forces. Naoya retourna le coucher en espérant ne plus avoir à le tirer du lit. Ça l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose.

Il essora une énième fois la petite serviette gorgée d'eau au-dessus de la bassine et l'utilisa pour éponger doucement le front de son grand frère.

Alors qu'il n'était même pas encore cinq heures du matin, Naoya remarqua que son frère commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Il était secoué de tressaillements nerveux, et son visage était empreint de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Le jeune homme s'approcha au moment où Naoto gémissait :

"Non, ne faites pas ça... ne faites pas ça ! Il est... il est tout... tout... pour moi... !

-Nii-san ? s'inquiéta Naoya. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Naoto gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement et Naoya, horrifié, comprit qu'il faisait un début d'attaque de panique.

"Nii-san, calme-toi ! s'écria-t-il en tombant une nouvelle fois près du lit. Tout va bien, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Calme-toi, calme-toi.

-Naoya, geignit Naoto sans se réveiller. Non, ne l'emmenez pas avec vous... ! Naoya... Naoya...

-Nii-san, ça va... Je suis là."

Visiblement, la fièvre lui donnait de terribles cauchemars. Naoya s'assit au bord du lit et souleva doucement le visage trempé de sueur de son grand frère pour le poser sur ses genoux.

"Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il en passant ses doigts entre les mèches humides. Je serai toujours avec toi. Personne ne nous séparera l'un de l'autre, Nii-san. Je te le promets."

Ces mots doux semblèrent apaiser Naoto, qui poussa encore quelques gémissements ténus avant de se détendre et de sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Naoya garda un moment sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa la joue, puis le réinstalla dans le lit et regagna sa chaise.

/

Dès qu'il fit jour, Naoya bondit sur le téléphone et contacta le premier cabinet médical dont il trouva l'adresse dans l'annuaire.

"Excusez-moi, je vous appelle à propos de mon frère... Il a beaucoup de fièvre depuis hier. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir l'examiner tout de suite, s'il vous plaît ?"

Il communiqua l'adresse de leur hôtel au médecin et raccrocha. Son regard parcourut la pièce. Entre la vitre ébréchée, la grosse pile de draps tâchés dans un coin et la vague odeur de vomi et de transpiration, la chambre semblait refléter une négligence totale de ses occupants. Naoto avait recommencé à haleter dans son lit, et les draps étaient de nouveau trempés. Mais ils n'en avaient pas d'autres en réserve; Naoya se dit qu'il pourrait toujours le déménager dans son lit à lui le cas échéant. Il se frotta les yeux. La fatigue pesait sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb et il avait les paupières lourdes. Il avait même commencé à s'assoupir lorsque le médecin arriva, et les coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter.

"Vous êtes bien Naoya Kirihara ? s'informa le docteur.

-Oui. Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Entez."

Naoya se posta dans un coin de la pièce et observa le praticien ausculter son frère, vérifier sa tension et sa température, observer sa gorge. Il espéra que Naoto ne se réveillerait pas dans l'intervalle, car il serait capable de faire faire au médecin le plus beau vol plané de sa vie en découvrant cet inconnu penché sur lui.

"Il devrait s'en remettre très rapidement, déclara le docteur après tous les tests d'usage. Donnez-lui ces médicaments que je vais vous prescrire et sa fière devrait tomber sous peu. Faites-lui manger des légumes et des fruits, sous forme de purée ou de compote -quelque chose de plus lourd pourrait le faire rendre- et boire beaucoup d'eau. Si les choses ne s'améliorent pas d'ici trois à quatre jours, contactez-moi de nouveau.

-Très bien. Merci infiniment !"

Naoya piocha dans le portefeuille de son frère pour régler le docteur, puis, une fois que celui-ci eut pris congé, il s'intéressa aux médicaments qu'il était censé acheter. Laisser son frère malade tout seul, ne serait-ce que pour une demi-heure, ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne connaissait personne susceptible de faire ses courses à sa place, aussi enfila-t-il prestement sa veste et annonça à un Naoto toujours inconscient :

"Nii-san, je vais t'acheter tes médicaments. Je reviens vite."

Malheureusement pour lui, Naoto se réveilla avant qu'il soit de retour. Alors qu'il se dépêchait vers leur chambre, tenant à la main une poche en plastique contenant les médicaments et des provisions, Naoya vit soudain son frère émerger au détour du couloir, les joues et les yeux rougis par la fièvre, pieds nus et seulement vêtu du sweat-shirt qu'il lui avait fait enfiler.

"Nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu..., commença le jeune homme, mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

-Naoya !"

Son grand frère lui fonça dessus comme une tornade et l'attira dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

"Nii-san, arrête, tu vas m'étouffer, protesta Naoya tandis que Naoto plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et appuyait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Nii-san, s'il te plaît. Retourne te coucher, tu vas prendre encore plus froid."

Naoto demeura sourd à ses protestations pendant quelques minutes, et Naoya, ayant perçu les pensées paniquées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête suite à un nouveau cauchemar, ne tenta pas de le repousser. Au bout d'un moment, le corps du grand frère se relâcha et il s'écarta un peu de Naoya sans toutefois briser son étreinte. Il tenta de fixer ses yeux fiévreux sur lui, mais de tout évidence il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il n'entendit même pas l'un des résidents de l'hôtel passer à côté d'eux dans le couloir, et leur jeter un regard désapprobateur en voyant ces deux jeunes hommes, dont l'un était seulement vêtu d'un sweat-shirt, se faire un câlin au beau milieu du corridor. Naoya se fendit d'un sourire gêné à l'intention du passant et se dépêcha de faire re-rentrer son frère dans leur chambre.

Il le poussa ensuite sur son lit à lui -puisque celui de Naoto était de nouveau tâché de transpiration- et lui présenta un verre d'eau, ainsi que les cachets qu'il devait ingurgiter.

"Prends-les, Nii-san. Le médecin a dit qu'ils t'aideraient à te sentir mieux.

-Oui, acquiesça Naoto d'une voix rauque, avant d'avaler les pilules d'une traite."

Il laissa ensuite son petit frère le border, trop épuisé pour le faire lui-même, et se rendormit d'un sommeil lourd. Naoya passa le temps en regardant distraitement la télé, assis au bord du lit, et en se frottant continuellement le visage pour lutter contre le sommeil, puis vers midi, il réveilla son frère pour le faire manger et lui donner une nouvelle dose de cachets. Assommés par les médicaments, Naoto se retrouva incapable de tenir sa cuillère droite, et Naoya se trouva réduit à le nourrir comme un petit enfant, lui donnant précautionneusement des cuillérées de compote et lui essuyant la bouche quand la purée de fruits lui tâchait le menton. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas aussi ce que son grand frère avait fait lorsque lui-même, Naoya, était un bébé à qui il fallait donner la becquée.

Pour lui, il se fit réchauffer des nouilles instantanées qu'il mangea à même la boîte. A la fin de la journée, il récupéra le thermomètre dans la trousse de secours placée dans la salle de bain et le fourra d'autorité dans la bouche de son frère à moitié réveillé.

"On dirait que la fièvre commence à tomber, Nii-san, soupira-t-il, soulagé, en examinant le thermomètre."

Naoto était toujours brûlant, mais sa température était déjà moins inquiétante que la veille. Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet. Voire... trop d'effet, comme Naoya n'allait pas tarder à le constater. Alors qu'il se tournait pour nettoyer le thermomètre avec un coton imbibé d'alcool et le remettre dans son étui, il entendit un froissement de drap et la voix rauque de son grand frère demanda :

"Et toi, est-ce que ça va, Naoya ?

-Bien sûr que oui, Nii-san, affirma le jeune homme. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade.

-Justement. Ça te donne encore plus de travail de devoir t'occuper de moi. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir sans rien faire.

-... Merci, Naoya, murmura Naoto d'une voix anormalement émue."

Avant que Naoya puisse se retourner, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et le serrer contre une poitrine large qu'il connaissait trop bien. Puis son frère enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et une horde de pensées toutes plus tendres et affectueuses les unes que les autres déferla dans son esprit.

"Nii-san, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'enquit-il, éberlué, en tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait pour apercevoir son frère.

-Merci, Naoya, chuchota Naoto en frottant son nez contre l'arrière de sa tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-De quoi tu parles, Nii-san ?

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois avec moi. Quand tu es retourné à l'endroit de notre ancienne maison pour prendre un café avec Shouko, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Tu sais, à cause de la piscine dans le lycée de Sakie, qui a débordé et inondé toutes les voies de circulation.

-Nii-san, c'était un rêve, pas la réalité. Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, le gronda Naoya. Ce doit être les médicaments qui te font cet effet. Retourne te coucher, ça va sûrement passer tout seul au bout de quelques heures.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne dans mes bras ?"

Le jeune homme se retourna, stupéfait par le ton que son frère avait employé. Sa voix était triste, peinée, et il paraissait même au bord des larmes. Blessé par ce rejet, Naoto se retourna et tituba vers son lit, la tête basse.

"Non, attends, le rappela Naoya, mortifié. Je suis désolé, Nii-san."

Il se rapprocha de son frère, fondit dans ses bras et le laissa le câliner pendant un long moment. Naoto fouina longuement dans ses cheveux bruns, frottant doucement son nez contre sa tête, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années. Naoya ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre la poitrine de son grand frère, savourant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ses caresses dans son dos. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis si longtemps qu'il commença à dériver doucement vers le sommeil, mais lorsque la grande stature de Naoto frissonna dans ses bras, il se secoua et s'écarta de lui.

"Nii-san, tu devrais retourner te coucher, maintenant. Tu vas vraiment aggraver ton état si tu restes dans les courants d'air comme ça.

-D'accord..., marmonna Naoto, visiblement beaucoup plus coopératif maintenant qu'il avait eu son câlin."

Il laissa Naoya le reconduire jusqu'à son lit et en écarter les couvertures pour qu'il puisse s'installer au chaud. Mais au moment où son petit frère allait se redresser, Naoto se projeta en avant. Sans même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Naoya, interloqué, se retrouva avec les bras de son frère autour du cou. Puis ces bras l'attirèrent en avant, et Naoto appuya un tendre baiser sur son front. Ceci fait, il retomba en arrière en entrainant son frère avec lui et s'endormit d'un coup.

Naoya demeura prostré dans cette inconfortable position -presque agenouillé par terre, le buste penché en avant et la tête contre la poitrine de son frère- pendant quelques secondes. Le baiser fraternel que Naoto venait de lui donner lui réchauffait le coeur et il se sentit brusquement tout plein de tendresse pour ce frère qu'il aimait plus que tout, même s'il ne le lui faisait pas souvent savoir. D'eux deux, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était Naoya le plus fier, celui qui ne montrait pas souvent ouvertement à son frère qu'il tenait à lui, qui ne lui avouait pas à quel point il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Alors que Naoto était le plus démonstratif, le plus tendre, celui qui n'hésitait pas à le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait peur ou qu'il se sentait malheureux. Naoya s'aperçut, comme de ces révélations soudaines que l'on a parfois, qu'il avait énormément de chance que Naoto soit un frère aussi attentionné. Aussi... merveilleux.

Naoya finit par se dégager précautionneusement des bras de son aîné et détendit ses genoux douloureux. Il observa un instant son frère endormi, puis profita de ce qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil pour se pencher en avant et l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Puis, il se redressa et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur une chaise pour veiller sur son grand frère malade.

/

"Naoya ?

-Oui, Nii-san ?

-Je m'excuse pour l'autre jour. Je t'ai causé pas mal d'ennuis, je crois."

Il était vrai qu'entre faire réparer la vitre ébréchée, remplacer les verres et les ampoules fissurées, tenter de faire disparaître les tâches de vomi pour alléger un peu la puanteur de la pièce et éponger la salle de bain inondée, Naoya avait eu de quoi faire. Mais maintenant que son frère était guéri, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer davantage qu'une poignée d'heures par jour.

Sans se faire prier, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le premier lit venu, celui de son frère -maintenant que les femmes de ménage avaient pu passer, la chambre était de nouveau impeccable-, et murmura d'une voix réconfortante et étouffée par le matelas :

"Ça ne fait rien, Nii-san. Je suis soulagé que tu ailles mieux."

Il entendit son frère s'approcher et poser affectueusement sa main sur son épaule.

"Merci, Naoya."

Ils demeurèrent en silence quelques instants, et alors que le jeune homme commençait à s'assoupir, son frère reprit :

"Et maintenant ? Je croyais que nous devions secourir Sakie ?

-C'est le cas, Nii-san, mais avant, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire.

-Et qui est ?

-Dormir."


End file.
